The Power of Weakness
by swanqueenary81
Summary: Swanqueen! This is a fanfiction based on an amazing video that was posted on youtube. With the permission of the owner of the video I have started this fanfiction. Please watch the video and comment on it, it is by far one of the best SWANQUEEN fan videos I've ever seen. Swanqueen all the way, will they be able to save their love tragedy hits. Watch video here: /We0x0XgTn7M
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfiction was written thanks to our friend Wursuf, who made an amazing Swanqueen fanfiction video. Please watch it, and leave the video your comments, I would also appreciate any feedback on my story, I will be posting chapters regularly.

Please understand that I do not own any of these characters they belong to the writers of once upon a time, I also do not own this video, and have permission to write about this video.

hope you all enjoy it..

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

The mere thought of endless mornings without the sun, is one that could be catastrophic. Breathing without air is a task that is impossible, yet somehow possible, to those who wake up every morning to a day without the person they love, without the sun that brightens their day or without the air that fills their lungs. Love is weakness, is a thought we keep true to our hearts, but a life without love is like living in the past and not allowing yourself to find you future. Love, True Love is nothing less than magical.

This was not supposed to happen. This ending was one that I had never been able to even imagine. How could she do this to me, how could she leave me like this.

"Emma how could you do this". Regina cried clutching the pillow under her chin.

"How could you leave me?" She asked closing her eyes and holding on to that pillow as if it could save her.

Memories flushed through her mind of the years that had brought her to where she was at this moment. She let them overcome her mind as she remembered the women who had changed her whole life. The women who had taught her how to love again, the women that had showed her that love... that love is not weakness... that love, true love exists. Tears streamed down her face as she recalled their less then pleasant start where all she wanted was for the blonde to disappear, to leave Storybrooke and never return. Regina cringed when her mind took her to the distasteful words directed towards Emma.

"This is my town, you are leaving Storybrooke." The words she had told Emma when she arrived, because the fear of losing Henry was too much to bare.

Yet Emma stayed the threats did not get to her, she actually worked harder at getting to know Regina. Emma was the only one that ever asked questions the only one that truly ever cared. Emma may have been Henrys birth mother but that was not the only reason she stayed in Storybrooke, she stayed for Regina too. As much as she hated her for staying she loved her, she loved the blonde with her entire heart. The heart she had forgotten she possessed until Emma reminded her, the heart that she believed was small and black, now beat in her chest bigger and redder than ever. Daniel she thought, Daniel had been her true love but not even Daniel had made her feel the things the sheriff had, not even Daniel's death had made her hurt as much as Emma being gone. She hated Emma she hated her, how could she make me fall in love with her how could she change my whole life and then leave how could she take my heart with her, Regina thought.

Regina looks up and finally opens her eyes, she shakes her head while the tears escape from her eyes and fall to the pillow still clutched tight to her chest.

"I am sorry Emma, I should not be blaming this on you, how could I, you did this for me, I am sorry, I am so sorry." Tears fell like a desolate river without a barricade. and there with the memories of Emma was where Regina fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Henry came home after school and knew exactly where he could find her, he walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich, grabbed a bottle of water and headed up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and found his mother asleep holding his pillow to her chest, he found her like this every day after school, every day for the last 3 weeks. She never left the mansion, she only ate when Henry forced her, and getting dressed in something other than pajamas was a thing of the past. Snow visited occasionally to help Henry convince Regina to eat, although they weren't the best of friends Snow had accepted the relationship between Emma and Regina and knew how much hurt Regina was feeling, she knew her daughter would want her to be there.

Henry entered the room, huffing as he saw his mother still wearing the same clothes she had been in for the past 3 days. He set the sandwich and water bottle down on the night stand and sat behind his mother on the bed.

"Mom, wake up, it's time to eat...Mom get up, you need to eat and then take a shower and change we are going to grandma's house for dinner tonight, get up."

No response was given to Henry from his mother. So he nudged her a little harder than he'd like to admit.

"I am not hungry, and I showered yesterday and I don't feel like going anywhere, I am going to keep sleeping." Regina said with her eyes still closed and without moving.

"No, you did not shower yesterday you showered 3 days ago, you don't even know what day it is anymore. You are getting up; you are getting out of bed right now.

"You are so unfair; you are supposed to be the adult here. Did it ever occur to you, that this hurts me too, that this is killing me too, and that I need my mother to wake up and take a shower and eat and then comfort me? I need you to do all that so that we can both wake up and find a solution, find a way to get Emma back here, find a way to fix this? GET UP or I will get you up." Henry said angrily.

He stood abruptly and turned to exit, but Regina grabbed on to his wrist. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up into her son's glossy orbs. She wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to tell him he was right, but for some reason the air in her lungs had no intention of letting her speak, so instead she reached for him and brought him into her embrace on his bed. He did not cry though, no instead he slept, he slept for the first time in weeks.

Regina woke about an hour later and looked down at her sleepy son and managed a watery smile.

"You remind me of Emma, you have all of her fight, all of her will and all of her good. Who would have ever thought she would love me and that I would love her... it's absurd really," a chuckle escaping her throat as she gently played with Henry's hair. " she fought for me, she never stopped, she..." Regina was cut off.

Henry cut her off with a groggy voice.

"Tell me the story, tell me everything, I need to know what happened to her. I know you think I am still a child, but I am not and I deserve to know. I want you to start at the beginning when Emma arrived in Storybrooke and I want you to tell me everything. I miss her Mom and your memories will help me. Tell me a story mommy like when I was a baby. " Henry said softly.

Regina looked down at the young man still half asleep in her arms, he was not her little boy anymore, he had lived to much to be naive, she had to give him what he asked. A croaked smile glazed her lips as she began to tell the story, her story. their story, the most important story.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is all written as if Regina is speaking to Henry. She is telling him the story of her and Emma. He is asleep and she is talking to him.

* * *

"I was going crazy you were nowhere to be found, I knew that you were stubborn and that you and me could not stop fighting. I never thought that you had run away, that you had left, I thought something had happened to you, that someone had remembered that I was the evil queen, and that they had taken you as revenge. So many thoughts flew through my mind and I let it all go on Graham, he came over to help me find you but instead I just yelled at him. After all he was supposed to be the sheriff and he was supposed to be watching you; I had his heart so in my mind that was his only purpose to... well to serve me.

The doorbell rang and my heart just stopped, I thought it could be you, but you had a key and would have just come in, so I thought the worst, that something must have happened to you. I opened the door and saw you and relief flooded my body, and as quickly as that came it also left. There she was this blonde skinny thing in a tacky red leather jacket, looking at me like she had killed my cat. If I am honest I somehow knew who she was before you said it. I knew she had to be your birth mother because that face was the same face you made every time you did something you knew was wrong. When I hugged you and you walked away screaming that she was your mother, is the last time I sincerely remember my heart beating in my chest.

What is your name, I asked her, and she answered like a frightened two-year-old, Emma, Emma Swan, I made a mental note to kill all the swans in the river as soon as that conversation was over, funny how I can actually remember thinking that…. "

How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you'd ever tasted? And thus it began; sometimes I wonder would she have stayed if I had not invited her in if I had not wanted her to leave so bad? Would she have stayed what if I had just thanked her for bringing you home, and then gone inside and just left her standing there? She may have left, but she cared about you so I doubt that she would have. We will never know I guess. I wanted her to leave so bad, I would have never guessed I would be happy that your stubborn mother stayed to make my life hell."

The smile on Regina's face could have lit up grand stadium at that moment, she closed her eyes to remember to bathe in the thoughts, but never once letting go of that smile.

"She came and I gave her the apple cider I had promised. To be honest, I even thought about poisoning it briefly. Then I remembered you were upstairs and you would have known it was me because I would not have known what to do with her body. I would have had to clean up, and I had already spent the whole day cleaning up. So I shook the thought away quickly. It's horrible Dear, I did not even think there was anything wrong with me contemplating murder until recently, it was perfectly normal to weigh my options when it came to killing someone. It is strange isn't it? Anyway, we sat and talked for what seemed like hours and I just wanted her to leave but was afraid to kick her out for some reason."

Her smile returned as she looked down at her sleeping son, a yawn crossed her lips briefly as she continued.

"Yet me and you both know Henry that she did not leave instead she tried to get under my skin, she tried to figure me out. Ha, what was she thinking, trying to figure me out, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Or Maybe she did.."

Regina contemplated what the blonde was thinking, did she know she could pull me apart and finally get to me did she know she was that good?

"Why is everyone running away from you Regina? How in the hell did you get like this? Those were the words that hit me the hardest, because everyone did fear me and until she said it I had no problem with it. Everyone was supposed to fear me I was their queen after all. When she asked me this, I remember thinking of your grandparents wedding and how I ruined it. I walked in with such determination, I basically floated across the hall floor. I shall destroy your happiness, I yelled at them waiting for fear to tear them apart, but instead they stood their ground, which until this day gets to me.

The truth is Henry I feared Emma ever since that day, because when I was getting ready to cast the curse I was warned that nothing could stop me, that the only thing that could stop me would be Snow and Charming's unborn child. I was warned that the curse, would cause an emptiness inside of me; that there would be a void I would never be able to fill, yet I... well I did it, I didn't care about anything, I thought I was invincible. Nothing could hurt me more than I was already hurting.

Everything I gave up seemed like so little, even my father's life seemed a small price for such a large reward. The price of this magic was worth it to me, it scares me to think about that, about how careless I was. So yes anyway, I the mayor of Storybrooke the evil queen of the enchanted forest feared the skinny blonde women in the tight jeans and ugly leather red jacket. Funny isn't it.

Well let's see I feared her but not because I thought she could take me but because I feared that she would take you away from me. At first I really thought she would, she even said she would a few times, but then everything changed. That fear went away and then a new fear surfaced. I feared that she was making me soft, that she had some sort of power over me, that she was changing me. She would probably be giving me her 'shut up' eyes right now, but you know when I noticed she loved me, we were in my office and she was looking at me with such disappointment because all she wanted was for me to call her Emma. So instead I called her Sheriff or Ms. Swan, anything but Emma just to keep her from what she wanted, just to hurt her a little, just to keep her away. As I was leaving I walked passed her, and said I hope you find what you are looking for, and almost inaudibly she muttered, 'you'. I did not even flinch I kept walking like I hadn't even heard her. The truth was I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly, and I couldn't ask what if I was wrong, I would be a fool. That night I did not sleep at all, maybe I had imagined it maybe it was all in my head. That's the night I came into your room and told you I was stepping out that I wouldn't be long, and you asked me a million questions. When I finally told you I was going to talk to Emma, you smiled and got back in your bed and said 'Good Luck'. I always wondered what you meant, but I guess you knew, you knew before we even did."


	4. Chapter 4

This is the continuation of the story Regina is telling to Henry, it is no longer her speaking to Henry, it is a mere memory.

* * *

3 knocks and 7 minutes later the apartment door opened revealing a very sleepy and very disoriented blonde. Her eyes widened as soon as they locked on to Regina's eyes

"Regina is everything alright, what happened, please tell me Henry is ok?" Emma basically yelled.

"Yes Ms... Emma, Yes Emma everything is fine, I just need to talk to you. I have something on my mind that is keeping me awake and I needed to just talk to you." Regina said regally.

Emma just stared at her in awe but could not formulate any words.

"May I come in Emma?" Regina asked slowly

"Yes, I am sorry I just... yes of course come in. Do you want some water or coffee maybe?" Emma slurred.

"That's ok, I want to make this brief, I wanted to ask you something and I want you to be truthful…

Emma looked at the queen curiously and Regina took a breath before beginning.

"Why do you act like you care about me, why is it so easy for you to be around me? Emma don't you think I am evil, don't you see me as a villain, you don't seem to be afraid of me yet you should..."

Emma reached over and grabbed Regina's hand without any kind of hesitation, cutting Regina off.

"No, Regina that is not true, I shouldn't be afraid of you. You want me to be afraid of you because that would make all this easier. I don't see you as a villain, villains don't have hearts, and you Regina, you have a heart. I can prove it."

Emma moved closer to Regina lifting their intertwined hands, bringing both of their hands up to Regina's chest.

"Feel that?, That is your heart Regina." Emma questioned.

Tears streamed down the evil queens face as she looked into emerald orbits, she quickly retracted her hands from Emma's and stood.

"What are you taking about, make all of what easier what do you want Ms. Swan?" Regina said angrily.

"My name is Emma. Please don't speak to me like you don't know me. For all of my life I've been alone, and then I came here, and there is a simple reason I stayed in Storybrooke and that is you, I wanted to get to know you. Henry told me you were evil and I wanted to make sure he was safe, but somehow I was amazed by you, I don't see you as the evil queen, when I see you I see Regina. I believe evil isn't born it's made, and everything you did was because someone made you that way, but I know that wasn't you, that was a piece of you that got distorted, but not ruined, you are different."

Emma reached over to grab Regina's hand, but this time her attempt was unsuccessful, Regina pulled back, wiped at her face and walked towards the door.

"Have a good night Ms. Swan please forget we had this conversation, it was naive of me to have thought that you could be an adult for 5 minutes." She said holding back her tears as she reached for the doorknob, opening the door slightly before Emma's body pushed abruptly against it closing it shut.

"I am not sure who you are talking about because to me it seems I am the only adult here. I am telling you the truth, you basically asked me if I am afraid of you. No Regina I am not afraid of you, not in the least. I am not afraid of you because I L... because I care about you."

Regina could not hide the disappointment in her heart, it was all over her face, and Emma could see it yet do nothing about it. As much as she wanted to speak she could not formulate any words that would help the situation. Emma cared about her she believed to even love her but the fear of being rejected by Regina was too much to bare.

"Again have a great night Ms. Swan don't forget you have to pick up Henry for school tomorrow morning, thank you."

They could not even look at each other it hurt too much, they were too much alike both afraid to get hurt both afraid to hurt the other.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated M. This is Swanqueen sexy time. If you do not want to read this skip the chapter. Watch the video associated with this fan fiction if you haven't already.

* * *

Henry began to turn in Regina's arms causing her to come back to reality, she had not even realized that she was crying. She got up slowly and put the blanket over Henry and walked out the door. She took a breath as she pawed away at the tears streaming slowly down her face. She walked into the bathroom that belonged to the master bedroom and began to run a bath as the tears from her face continued to descend. Once again she wiped away at them and remembered what her mother had always told her.

"Love is weakness" Cora would always say and she was right, but Emma had always been worth it.

Regina dipped her body slowly into the hot water that shaped to her body. She closed her eyes and continued to think of that day. The day Emma had confessed her love, the day her entire world changed.

Regina ran home after making a fool of herself in front of Emma, she walked into her mansion and closed the door behind her leaning on her. She jumped when she heard the pounding on the door behind her. She rolled her eyes, knowing Emma had followed her. Of course she followed her Emma can never let anything go. Regina opened the door letting a small smiled blonde walk in.

"What do you want Ms. Swan its very late?" Regina asked

"I can't sleep unless we talk about this Regina, I can't just leave it like this. I"

Emma was cut off by Regina who started walking away. Emma followed her and sucked in a big breath, she piled all the courage she had inside of her and spit out 3 insane words."

"I love you". Emma tearfully and shamefully whispered to Regina

Regina spun around and looked at the woman in front of her in awe.

"What?" Regina let out with a small nervous chuckle

Emma took that to mean Regina found the idea that she loved her completely ridiculous and actually funny, so Emma accepted her defeat and turned tearfully to leave.

"Don't Leave" she whispered almost inaudibly, but Emma caught it.

She turned around and faced the brunette hoping she would find something in those chocolate eyes They stared into each other's souls, seeing each other for the first time, feeling the others love.

Emma got closer, their breath touching the others lips as the stared into each other's eyes. Emma closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to those of the women before her, the women that she truly loved.

Their love was silent they just stared into each other, looking to complete their thoughts, looking for the other to show what they felt.

Then Emma couldn't stand it anymore, she closed the gap between them hoping she wasn't making a grave mistake. Regina let her and then she returned that kiss with all her heart. They kissed each other passionately they kissed each other like nothing else mattered. They ascended the mansion stairs without ever separating, losing articles of clothing as they made their way upstairs. The master bedroom door swung open revealing two bodies that couldn't keep their hands off each other, breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure. Emma kissed Regina's ear and that made her melt, it made her entire core shutter, their breathing was in sink and overwhelming. Their love had finally been recognized, there was no turning back. Love, love was everywhere, they could smell it they could feel it, they could almost touch it.

That was the thing about loving Emma, they had passion in everything they did, passion in their kisses, in their tongues, in their breathing, passion in their hearts.

They slowly made their way over to the beautifully made bed, wearing only their undergarments. Black lace panties covered Emma's core as Regina played with the rim. Emma lay back slowly as Regina sensually climbed on top of her. Placing soft kisses up her thighs ever so slowly. Those kisses made Emma arch her back, giving Regina the impulse she needed to remove the panties that covered Emma's wet folds. Her hand reached up to caress Emma's stomach before landing her mouth on it to relish in the taste of Emma's sweet sweat. They took a second to look into each other's eyes, making their love tangible and real then returning to their passionate mouths. Regina's hand massaged Emma's beautiful breasts, never removing her tongue from the inside of Emma's mouth. Their bodies danced in perfect unison clutching at each other furiously almost as if without the other they would suffocate. Air passed between joined mouths, as hands grasped effortlessly at wet skin. Arched backs, caused delicate moans to escape raspy overwhelmed throats.

Regina slipped her hand in between Emma's thighs gaining loud moan to escape her lover. Lips parted briefly to allow air back into their lungs. Regina lowered her head and placed a mouthful of Emma's breast into her mouth. It wasn't soft and it wasn't hard but it was simply perfect. She began to suck at Emma's perked breast as she rubbed subtle circles on her clit. Air became something to fight for, air became a privilege, and Emma was having trouble finding it. Regina locked her teeth around a small perked nipple releasing a small scream from the women underneath her. A smile grazed her lips, which Emma felt. Before Regina could continue, Emma flipped her over and took control. She sat marvelously over the brunette, reveling in the beauty beneath her. She lowered her head to meet red succulent lips, biting them in between every breath. Emma's hand traced every curve that Regina's body had to offer, until it found Regina's hot wet core. A smile parted their lips, as Emma inserted her middle finger inside of Regina's molten sex. She arched her back to allow Emma greater access, breathing became erratic as Regina bit her lip. Emma looked down and used free hand to move a strand of hair away from the brunettes face, she wanted to see her.

" I love you Regina, I love you so much."

Regina didn't have time to answer as Emma inserted a second finger into her swollen center, moving slowly but with great precision. Emma's tongue traced perfect circles up and down Regina's stomach, causing moans to fill the entire room. She moved her fingers faster inside or Regina, periodically adding a 3rd finger to make sure Regina's pleasure rose. Regina's nails dug into Emma's back leaving perfect traces of their escapades. Marks that left memories of the night that they allowed themselves to forgot about their pain and regain their lives. Walls tightened around Emma's fingers and Regina's body began to shutter, she arched her back off the bed and held Emma as her eyes closed shut. Her core wrapped tight finding sweet release at the hand of the women above her, riding those digits until her fluids rushed out. Emma kept her fingers inside moving them slowly easing Regina off the amazing orgasm she had just experienced. Emma pulled back her fingers slowly and placed them in her mouth, sucking on them and reveling in the taste she had for so long craved. She lowered her lips to meet Regina's while they both tried to catch their breath. She smiled curiously at the woman below her and began to slowly descend down the brunette's torso reaching Regina's slick pussy. She tenderly slid her tongue inside sucking up the juices the woman beneath her had just released. She took her time down there making sure she didn't let any of it go to waste. She licked her lips amazed by how good this woman tasted, she knew right then that she could never get enough .

Their bodies continued to move as one, completely effortlessly, completely perfectly; as if they had made love for years, as if their bodies had been made to fit the others. Neither woman had ever experienced pleasure like this, they both silently vowed to never go back, to never let the other go. They took their time that night, they had time, they made love into the morning, until the sun shined in through the window exposing that time had actually passed.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes for hours and then finally she fell asleep. Regina rubbed soothing circles on her back helping her sleep. That is when she spoke, she spoke for the first time since she had asked Emma to stay.

"You are my weakness, You are my weakness because I love you." Regina whispered.

Emma was asleep but somehow she heard them, those words spoken in a delicate whisper. She woke up to hear those words. She turned around and took the brunette into a tight embrace and that is how they slept, that night, and every night after that for 2 years.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that it took so long, I have been sick for some time and I just couldn't find the time. I am now finally back and I will be finishing up this Fic within the next couple of weeks, I will post chapters regularly.

Please give me reviews, good or bad, i need to know how I am doing so that i can do better or keep up the good work. Please review i really appreciate it.

* * *

"I really can't understand why you think it's a good idea to follow that noise in the sky!" Emma spoke as she shoveled cereal into her mouth.

"You don't have to understand it has nothing to do with you, I understand what I am doing and that is all that matters". Regina said with a tight smile showing her displeasure.

"Well let's see, are you saying that I can do whatever I want and I don't have to run it by you?" Emma's milky smile faced Regina.

"It's not the same you are like a child, you have the worst ideas, you don't have to run it by me but you choose to because you are awful when it comes to making decisions." Regina said jokingly.

"I resent that, I am an adult! And.. wait.. why did you buy honey bunches of oats, what happened to my fruity pebbles?" Emma asked in all seriousness.

Before Regina could even answer, Emma spoke again;

"Okay, I guess I see where you are going with this child thing, point taken but as a child that really needs you I think I should come with you, who is going to raise me if something happens to you? Imagine poor Henry!" Emma's eyebrows raised in sarcasm

"Funny, but I'll be okay I'll call you if I need anything. Also I ordered the new Xbox game that you wanted it came in the mail this morning it's on the table in the study."

Regina turned to face Emma as she spoke but Emma was already up and on her way to the study, it was her day off after all.

Regina stood in the kitchen in utter silence as she thought about how different things were, and how lucky she was. Swan.. Emma Swan was now living with her and they were happy, well she was as happy as she thought she could be. There was a problem, one that she hadn't been able to solve yet, telling Emma that she loved her. See the Sherriff had managed to take all her walls down, she had no problem telling Regina how much she loved her every day, but for Regina it wasn't that easy. In the 2 years they had been together Regina had never managed to get those words out while Emma was awake. She always waited for Emma to fall asleep and then would whisper the words to her. Was it because of Daniel that it was difficult or was it Cora, was it her mother's words that prevented her from saying the words? The truth was she loved Emma with all her heart, she truly loved her, but she was afraid that formulating the words would make it too real, but she was also afraid that not saying them out loud was hurting Emma. An internal battle that started every morning and only left when she whispered those words to Emma after she had fallen asleep every night.

Regina shook the thoughts out and realized it was getting late she needed to do some investigating before work. The night's prior had skies filled with the most horrible screeching. Regina recognized the sounds as an Aporofix Bird, a nasty but harmless creature that was nocturnal and only cried when it was lost. If she could find the bird that she might be able to find where it had come from and send it back and then maybe she would be able to sleep peacefully at night.

Her search turned up more mysterious then answers, she couldn't find a nest or any broken branches that showed the birds existence. Reluctantly Regina realized that she was wrong the whole time about what she was looking for. She pulled out her cellphone and called the only person that she knew would be willing to help in a heartbeat.

"Welcome to good burger home of the good burger can I take your order?" Emma blurted into the phone.

Regina had become more then accustomed to the weird ways her girlfriend liked to answer the phone.

"Yes, can I please get a blonde in tight jeans, wearing her hunting boots and possibly holding a cup of coffee to assist me on a bird hunt." Regina smirked into her phone.

"Sorry mam we are all out of blondes in tight jeans, can I offer you something else?" Emma joked.

"No blondes? Ok how about a red head in a tight black bikini holding a margarita?"

"Wait you like red heads? Since when? Your supposed to say no blondes in tight jeans, then never mind I am not ordering from here anymore?" Emma said a bit hurt.

"Ohhhhhhh, my mistake dear. No blondes in tight jeans, then never mind I am not ordering from here anymore? Is that better?" Regina played along.

"Funny." Emma said less then amused.

"Oh Emma it was supposed to be funny, I am sorry. I never had a thing for red heads, only one particular blonde in a hideous red jacket.. anyway I need your help."

"Say it again!" Emma demanded

"I am sorry Emma, it was supposed to be a joke." Regina responded

"No… the part where the ever regal queen has admitted to needing my help and the help of my hideous red jacket, it kills me how you can insult someone right before asking them for something." Emma said seriously

"Well if the shoe fits! Are you coming I don't need your help but I would like your help and since you enjoy being useful so much I figured you'd help…..

Silence

"Fineeee, I need your help Emma I am right by the toll bridge… my L.. Emma dear. I cannot figure out what is making the noise in the sky at night. It's not what I thought it was and now I am worried if it isn't a bird than it must b…"

"Then?" Emma deadpanned

"Regina? Regina? Are you there then it must me?" Emma looked at her phone to see if the call had dropped.

Before Emma could continue she heard Regina scream then a loud screech and a loud thump, Regina had dropped her phone.

Emma started running the coffee cup she was holding now on the floor and her cell phone glued to her ear in an effort to possibly hear any trace of the woman she loved. She mentally kicked herself for playing coy and for taking her time to annoy Regina. She should have gone over to Regina as soon as she called.

"Regina needed help and all I could do was make fun of her." Emma said out loud while running as fast as possible. "

More screeching was heard on the phone, but Emma could now here it in the air right before he she was close, she would get there soon.

"Regina, Regina where are you? I'm here where are you? Regina say something, tell me where you are? Regina."

Emma looked up and a big black robed figure flew over her head.

"What the fuck is that?" Emma screamed as she ducked

The figure swopped up past the tree line and then turned to face Emma a loud screeched escaped it and then it descended downward directly towards Emma. She drew her gun and began to shoot hitting the figure square in the head. The screeching it released so loud that Emma thought her ear drums were going to burst. The figure went back up and disappeared further into the forest. Before she could follow the flying figure, she saw Regina. A lump caught in her throat as she spotted a limp brunette behind a rock.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." Emma whispered nervously as she made her way beside the women passed out on the floor.

She immediately reached to feel Regina for a pulse and took a breath when she found one.

"Regina, baby wake up please wake up I am here a little late, but I am here." Emma whispered as she pulled the brunette into her lap.

Tears began to descended from her eyes of their own accord as she leaned down to place a kiss on the lifeless woman's forehead. She closed her eyes and didn't move.

"Always on time Ms. Swan I see." A groggy Regina croaked out.

Emma fell back on her ass as she let out the breath she had been holding the whole time.

"Always a bitch Ms. Queen I see." Emma tearfully joked back.

"Don't ever, ever ever ever do that again. Like ever. Like never ever. I thought I had lost you." Emma said finally breathing.

Regina looked up and gave Emma a watery half smile. Emma knew that smile and something was wrong. She stood up and took Regina's hand. Regina protested immediately and took her hand back and held it close to her.

"What is it, did I hurt you?" Emma quickly asked as she dropped to her knees in concern.

"The wraith it.. it got me." Regina said.

"The what? The wreath got you? How did it get you, are you hurt?" Emma looked for blood and lifted Regina's blouse in an effort to find blood.

Regina's face had changed completely she looked up at Emma and slowly made her hand visible. A circular emblem with a symbol inside was burned into Regina's hand. At its own accord Emma's finger lowered to trace it earning her a wince from Regina.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you again. But Regina what does that mean what is a wreath and why did it burn you?"

"It is not a wreath dear it's a wraith and it marked me." A pause from Regina

"It marked me as its property and it will come back for me, I belong to it now it won't stop until it takes me with him." Regina spoke clearly and certainly.

Emma couldn't speak, she sat back and took it all in, trying to formulate words and failing miserably. Regina made her way to her knees and cleaned the tears that were streaming down Emma's cheek. She looked at Emma searching for a reaction, a glimpse, or for the savior to say something.

"I'm confused, how can he mark you as his, when I definitely already marked you as mine? I mean did you see your back today, I really did a number on it last night?" Emma spat out loud, confusion etched visibly on her face.

For a second Regina was going to yell at her, she had no idea Emma had scratched her up and she was a bit upset about it. Then quickly that thought dissipated when she realized she was going to die anyway so the marks wouldn't matter, she also realized that was Emma's way to cope, she coped by making a joke.

"Emma the wraith doesn't care who I am having sex with, it marks people and then comes back for them, I have read about them my whole life, there is nothing we can do now it will come for me and it will take me no matter what." Regina whispered with a small smile on her face trying to reassure the women next to her.

"No, it won't take you anywhere ill protect you, I don't care if I have to shoot at it for the rest of my life, I'll keep it away Regina I will keep it away from you, I promise. Get up I have to get you somewhere safe." Emma spoke with determination as she stood and picked up Regina from her armpits like a baby, reaching for her untouched hand and pulling her towards home.

"Emma wait, that is crazy we can't live like that, I don't want to live like that and I surely don't want you to live like that, what if it marks you, what if something happens to you I could never forgive myself if.." Regina was cut off by Emma's hand over her mouth.

"I love you, but I need you to shut up and walk." Emma spat as she kept pulling a tired Regina behind her.

Regina did just that. She shut up and allowed her girlfriend to lead her. She knew there was nothing Emma could do, but she knew there was no use in fighting her, so she followed quietly. They walked out of the forest and Emma wiped her brow with her forearm. She was frazzled she was dazed but she remained determined.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 7- Let the Wreath Begin will be posted by 11/13/15 thats my promise.. Please review what you think so far! Did you guys see the video?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for following my fic. Please review it, i want to keep posting chapters but i want to make sure everyone is enjoying it.. Please reviewwwww.. Thanks

* * *

"Where are we going?" Regina questioned when she realized they were going away from her home.

"To where I can keep you safe we are going to the station I don't have any more bullets and I have to stock up." Emma deadpanned as if it was obvious.

"Emma I am so tired the wraith sucked out all of my energy I need to lay down" Regina complained

"That's fine you can sleep on the cot in the cell, while I call reinforcements and we figure this out." Emma declared as she continued to pull Regina behind her.

"Reinforcements? What kind of reinforcements?" Regina asked seriously being dragged quickly through the streets of Storybrooke.

"Yes my parents and gold of course, we need help Regina." Emma was now upset; Regina was taking this to lightly

Regina was about to complain but instead she shut her mouth, realizing that Emma was getting increasingly frustrated she didn't want to make it worse. They arrived at the station and Emma led Regina to the cot and swung her around and pushed her lightly onto the cot. She lowered her head in silence and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek as she looked deep into her eyes. A watery smile grazed her lips and she nodded to the woman in front of her. She turned on her heel and ran to the telephone on her desk. Regina turned around and laid on the cot, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable she had to admit and before she knew it she was dosing off.

Emma whispered into the phone so that Regina wouldn't hear her panic, but apparently she wasn't very convincing because her parents were already running to the station. Gold answered immediately as well and told Emma to meet him in the front so they didn't have to speak in front of Regina.

The truth was Emma loved Regina and her parents knew it. It had taken them a long time, but they were finally on bored with the whole relationship. Snow hated to admit it but she loved Regina very much. She didn't want anything to happen to her, she was family. Gold had become family too, he had found a way to tether his darkness and was finally becoming the man he always wanted to be.

Emma walked outside of the station and began to pace. She turned when she heard her father calling for her name as he walked closer to her. Before she could even think about it, Emma broke down, snuggling her nose into her father's strong shoulder.

"Emma we will figure this out, together, nothing is going to happen to Regina we will work together." Charming spoke proudly to his daughter.

"What seems to be the trouble dearie?" The voice of Gold filled the air.

Emma turned to face him quickly, pawing at the tears on her face. She cleared her throat and began to explain everything that had happened. Gold looked like he was at a loss and Emma caught onto into immediately.

"If you are going to tell me there is nothing we can do then you should not say anything; we are going to figure this out."

"Destiny." Gold began.

"Destiny reads that the wraith will take its pray no matter what, Emma it will come back and take her soul, if there is one thing i can promise is that when the wraith takes its victims it is particularly unpleasant."

Emma was no longer crying now she was just mad.

"So you are basically telling me there is nothing we can do, which I specifically told you not to tell me?" Emma was now fuming; Snow swore she saw smoke resigning off her blonde daughter.

A loud noise resonated from inside the station and within seconds all four of them were inside.

The sight before her took her breath away, the love of her life standing in the cell with the dark figure before her pulling her soul out of her and into a gold medallion it possessed. Regina stood shaking as the white aura of her humanity was sucked into a piece of jewelry. Emma was paralyzed for a quick second and then she finally lunged, yes she lunged at the dark figure sucking the life out of her girlfriend. It screeched but it continued to pull from Regina.

"David shoot, shoot at it NOW! Emma screamed and David complied.

Emptying his entire clip against the beast did the job. The wraith screeched in pain, released Regina, and retracted itself by breaking a window and flying out as it filled the skies with its screams. Emma quickly ran to her girlfriend with her family in toe kneeling down next to Regina who somehow was still conscious.

"Regina are you ok? Are you hurt?" Emma pleaded.

"It is just going to keep coming back, it was so painful, why would you stop it now I have to go through that pain all over again." Regina stood with the help of Emma, she was clearly ticked off.

"Emma don't you get it; it doesn't stop until it devours its pray. It will keep coming back and it will put everyone else in danger too. You have to accept this Emma; we can't fight it." Regina was now in tears, she was angry, sad, frustrated and disappointed all in one. She didn't want to hear Emma' s plan because she dint want to get her hopes up.

"You're not dying, I won't allow it, the wraith is hurt it won't be back for a while, let's go home so you can get some rest." Emma said.

Regina simply nodded and accepted the defeat. Emma instructed her parents to keep watch and to call her if they heard anything. Gold said he would do some research and Emma teleported herself and Regina back to the mansion.

Exhaustion was the only thing that filled the silence of the mansion. Without speaking they both made their way up the mansion steps, took their clothes off and got under the covers. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and they drifted to sleep. Within 20 minutes Regina was startled awake by her dreams. The wraith had gotten Emma and she couldn't stop it, she knew she had to give herself to the wraith she couldn't let anyone else get hurt. She looked at the blonde next to her and nudged her softly.

"Regina are you okay? What's wrong?" Emma said frazzled.

"I wanted to see you while I can, I wanted to see those eyes, those perfect emerald eyes." Regina whispered.

But before Emma could protest Regina placed her lips on Emma's mouth closing the gap and kissing her with no regard. She wanted to kiss her, she wanted to kiss her forever, she didn't want to let go. She kissed her like it was the first time or maybe like it was the last time. Emma felt it, she felt the power behind the kiss, the fear that it held but said nothing instead she kissed her back. Tears caught in the back of Emma's throat but she kept it down, she couldn't show Regina how afraid she truly was how desperate she was becoming, instead they made love. The kind of love you can't write about; the kind of love you can only imagine. Red, green, blue, purple, pink, and orange sparks filled their room as their love resonated off the walls and bounced through the room. Years of love, left in proof by sweat stained sheets, swollen lips, and marked bodies.

They laid next to each other in silence and just stared at each other. Reaching the depths of the others soul through their eyes. She took a breath and finally let it out.

"I love you Emma, I love you, I love you, I love you." Regina whispered to the very awake blonde next to her.

She smiled at the blonde and got up to walk out of the room. Emma lifted herself on her elbows as she watched the brunette leave. A smile portrayed on her lips at the words her girlfriend had finally managed to speak out loud. She vowed in that moment that no matter what, she would make sure Regina was safe, she would not let anything happen to her, she needed to fix this.

Regina got dressed and decided she needed to go to her office. If she was going to die she needed to arrange some things first. She was after all the mayor and she couldn't leave the town in disarray. She teleported to her office and sat down at her desk. She then called Emma who was already hysterical.

"Where the hell are you, I must have searched the house 4 times for you already?" Emma screamed

"I came to my office Emma, I need to do some paperwork and leave some notes." Regina said as she began to sign the papers on her desk.

Within seconds a puff of smoke formed in front of Regina exposing a furious blonde holding a stack of books.

"You couldn't tell me before I went crazy looking for you?" Emma asked seriously.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would let me come." Regina admitted as she kept signing papers.

Emma decided to let her be, after all if this was the way Regina coped then she would let her. After all, Emma was going to fix this, and if her girlfriends paperwork was all finished that meant Emma could have her for the rest of the week.

"Do whatever you need to do, I am going to sit here and do some research." Emma said while she sat down opening the book.

Regina didn't even look up; she didn't want to see what Emma was doing. She didn't want to focus on anything that had to do with real life.

Hours passed and Emma was getting increasingly frustrated nothing she read was helping her. Actually everything she read was giving her less hope, everything pointed to the fact that nothing could be done. She was startled by her phone buzzing in her pocket, her mind immediately thought the worst. Her parents must be calling because the wraith is back. She looked down and Mr. Gold flashed on her screen, she took a breath and answered.

"Dearie, I think I may have found a solution, I am not sure, but I think…" Gold hummed in thought.

"Spit it out Gold what is it, what are you thinking? Emma pleaded.

"Where is Jefferson's hat? Do you have it? If Regina can use her magic to open the portal perhaps she can cast the figure into the hat and send it into another world. If the figure isn't in the same world as its victim, then the invisible wire that tethers them together will be broken and Regina will be free." Gold spoke clearly quite proud of his plan.

Emma splayed the biggest smile on her face and actually jumped up and down a few times. Regina lifted her head from her paperwork to catch a glimpse of the excited blonde. She looked back down, she didn't want to know, getting her hopes up was for nothing, she couldn't waste her time.

"Meet us at the mansion in 5 minutes". Emma said to Gold before ending the call and running over to Regina.

"Regina, he figured it out, Gold said." Emma wasn't able to finish

"Emma we have been over this. Can you stop making this so difficult for the both of us? I know you mean well but we both know how this is going to end, you just spent 2 hours reading books that are telling you the same thing that I am." Regina looked up at the smiling blonde.

"Shut up woman, shut up, just wait and listen… we have a plan, a good one, we need Jefferson's hat you're going to open the portal and we are going to send the wraith into another dimension and then he can't get you and you'll break the tether that keeps making him come back to get you." Emma said all in one breath without stopping.

"Emma"

"No, you're not dying.. Trust me!" Emma said sincerely

Regina thought about the plan and even if it didn't work she had to try. She had to try for Henry and for Emma. She had to try everything Emma offered, because when she did die she didn't want Emma to feel guilty about anything. She smiled a glossy soft crocked smile.

"Ok Emma, let's get the hat."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- True Love Is Magic...

Please REVIEWWWWWW.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..

THANKS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.

That was easier said then done, since neither woman knew where the hell that hat was.

Emma hung from a ladder tucked into the ceiling as she moved some boxes around looking for the one thing that was going to save the woman she loved. Regina tried to summon the hat with her magic, but since she wasn't even sure she still had it the task was ever more difficult.

"Is there something you guys need help with?" Henry asked in confusion as he bit a twizzler looking at his moms.

Emma got startled and actually fell from the ladder making Regina run to her side as Henry chuckled under his breath. Emma winced in pain as she pulled a soccer trophy from underneath her, that had hurt.

"We are looking for Jefferson's hat we really need that hat so we can s…" Emma was cut off by Regina who gave her a nudge.

"So we can sell it." Regina didn't know what else to say.

Henry knew something was up and both woman stood motionless. Regina didn't want to worry him that's why she had lied, but she also was aware that Henry knew she was lying and now was at an even bigger loss.

"I know where the hat is but unless I get the truth you aren't getting that hat!" He bit his twizzler again.

Regina looked over at Emma with pleading eyes, but Emma only gave her a smile that showed she was sorry. She had to tell Henry, there was no time for games. Henry noticed the shift in both women and pushed himself off the wall worry etched all over his face. Before he could ask Emma walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder explaining everything to him. Henry never said anything in fact he never took his eyes off the floor, instead he turned and exited the room coming back seconds later holding Jefferson's hat.

"I saved it, I was going to give it to mom for her birthday I thought maybe she wanted to go see Cora, I know she misses her!" Henry said trying not to cry.

Regina's eyes glazed over and the pull in her heart actually made her smile. If there was ever a doubt that her son loved her, it had just now completely disintegrated. She walked over to him and held him tight kissing the top of his head.

"This better work mom, I am not losing you! You are my mom, I need you!" Henry said looking up at Regina, pleading.

"It will kid; I am going to make sure of it!" Was all Emma said as she joined the hug.

They had left Henry with Granny, they knew that other than themselves and the Charming's, Granny would protect him. They walked as quickly as possible over to town hall, looking into the sky for signs of the wraith. Charming and Snow were already there waiting when they walked in.

"Did you find it?" Charming asked

"Yea, Henry had it. That kid is the smartest one out of all of us." Emma deadpanned as she pulled the hat out of its case. "Here Regina you have to open the portal." Emma handed the hat to the brunette.

Regina bent down and began to focus on the task at hand. She wasn't sure exactly what happened but what she did know was that the portal had not opened instead town hall was now on fire. She focused back on the hat and still nothing, and then she heard it, the screams of the wraith and she knew it was close. Emma hovered over her trying to get the portal to open. Regina looked up pleading at the blonde.

"Help me!" Regina cried as Emma bent down to see what she could do.

Within a matter of seconds, the wraith was at the door and the Snow and Charming were trying hard to keep it at bay so Regina could summon the portal. Regina looked up at the blonde and gave her a nod.

"Emma, leave without me." Regina pleaded

Instead Emma but her hand to on Regina's arm and instantly the hat began to spin exposing the portal they had been seeking.

The wraith grew closer, they could no longer keep him away. Before Regina could fully stand Emma spotted the demon getting closer to Regina and without thinking of herself she pushed the brunette out of the way.

Regina turned quickly to see the wraith going into the portal, taking the love of her life with it in the process. Just like that the portal was closed and the wraith was gone, but Emma… Emma was gone too, and she took Regina's heart with her.

She couldn't understand what had just happened. Where was Emma? How had the portal opened when Emma touched her? She was defeated, she looked at Snow and Charming and they sat motionless on the floor they had lost their daughter and there was nothing any of them could do.

Snow walked over to a sobbing Regina.

"You can fix this Regina; you have to fix this. Pull yourself together and get Emma back here." Snow pleaded as she nudged the woman.

"I can't save her Snow, I don't know how. Emma would know what to do. I am not even sure how I got the portal to open….I am sorry!" Regina's tears were now drowning her.

"I watched Regina, when Emma touched you the portal opened. That's because Love… True love is magic.. and you guys made magic together. That is why I know you can save her because whether I like it or not, she is your true love."

"Magic always come with a price Snow. This price was too high; Emma shouldn't have been the one to pay it I should have been." Regina covered her eyes as she fell even deeper apart.

"No one deserved to pay it and Emma is just on loan we have to figure out how to get her back, and we will." Snow cradled the woman below her, she had to, because Regina was in fact the only one that could get Emma back, that part she was sure about.

At this point Regina had gone back to lay in bed with her son finishing the crippling process of telling him their story, this is where they were, this was their reality, where could they go from here?

"3 weeks later and this is where I am. I find myself clutching a pillow underneath my chin to muffle the tears shed for the woman I love. The memories of Emma overflow my brain every single day and every single night, she is all I can think about. The nights we spent together talking, laughing, and loving one another. I know I haven't been here but every day I am filled by exhaustion and pain, and sleep takes me away from it. Everyone expected me to get her back, but I couldn't, I can't. She is gone and it's all my fault."

She wiped away the tears on her face and clutched her son tighter. Now he knew everything there was to know.


End file.
